Rs Tales of Randomness
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: A collectin of Riku and Sora stories. Hopefully this will make me like Riku as much as I used to before.
1. Embarrassing Moments

Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

This one of the many stories I have of Riku and Sora when they used to be my number one pairing. Since so many of them were only a page long I decided to put them all together as collection. For right now, I think most will be rated T.

* * *

><p>"How come you wear big shoes?" Riku asked looking at the oversized clown shoes Sora liked to wear. It's not like Sora had big feet to start off with so he didn't get why he would wear them at all. Sora moved his shoe away and shrugged giving him a bored look.<p>

"How come you never cut your hair?" Riku answered by kicking the tree Sora was resting on and Sora yelped as he fell off into the sand. The spikey haired teen glared at his friend as he dusted sand off his face and Riku smiled back down at him.

"If you touch it, even so much as think about touching it, I'll tell Kairi you cried when you watched Edward Siccorshands."

"I was just asking geez! And you're such a _great_ friend Riku! I don't know how I stayed friends with you for these past ten years! No, seriously." Sora got up and climbed back on the palm tree keeping an eye on Riku now. The older teen moved his attention from his annoyed friend to the ocean and then looked back at Sora when he heard him laugh. Sora tried to tell Riku what he was laughing about but fell off the tree yet again and Riku watched him getting annoyed since he couldn't understand what was so funny. "Riku….remember that time!" another set of giggles then he sucked in his breath, "when Wakka whistled at you…..on your first day of school?"

Riku blushed but also made a displeased face. He'd have rather not known what Sora was laughing at and left the smaller boy to die in his fit of laughter.

_It was his first day of high school and Riku headed to an empty chair somewhere near the back hating sitting in the front. Some guy he passed with reddish-brown hair in a crazy hair style whistled at him as he followed him with his eyes._

"_Look at that sexy thing sure would like to tap that!" All the blood in his body rushed to his face and he turned around to glare at the creep but it wasn't so threating since his face almost resembled a tomato at the moment. "Oh it's a dude." Wakka said scrunching his nose up and somewhere in the last row of seats a boy fell out of his seat howling in laughter. He was glad to have the attention off him and on to the nutcase then took his seat lowering in his chair with his face hidden by his long hair; the reason why he was mistaken for a girl in the first place._

_Later on Sora came to his locker to apologize but Riku punched his arm when he couldn't stop from giggling. Sora had serious problems when it came to laughing._

Sora was crying now and Riku came back and leaned over him. "It wasn't that funny now get up you look like a moron." He helped Sora up and Sora calmed down then started laughing again hugging his belly. "Sora I'm going to punch you if you don't stop you're getting on my nervous." Sora struggled to unzip his small jacket and seemed to be struggling to breathe as well.

"Help!" he said through giggles and Riku pushed him against the palm tree and pulled his shirt up when he caught something crawling underneath it. It was one of the common crabs around the islands and it pinched one of Sora's dusted nipples so Sora gave out a pained cry. Riku laughed thinking it was funny not feeling as sorry as he should that his friend's nipple was being mutilated by a crab and Sora kicked at his knee so he gasped and doubled over. ".!"

Looking around Riku looked for something to pull it off with, he wasn't risking it taking a hold of his skin, then broke a branch off the palm tree and took a whack at the sea animal. Sora could have strangled Riku for his super smart move because it made things worse and he actually missed the first time hitting Sora on his face. But at least it look go once it had a taste of his blood and Riku watched it head back to its watery home.

"Give me that!" Sora said taking the stick from Riku as he chased the horrible creature towards the shore taking whacks at it. When he came back his nipple had swelled up and it was now a red color. Sora made a face at it as he rubbed it and Riku took a picture with his cell phone.

"Now we both have embarrassing moments." Riku said sending the picture to Kairi before Sora could snatch it away from him.


	2. Just A Dream

Riku looks good with a blindfold...but only if his hair is long. Just my thought. More characters will come out in the next one instead of just these two. Pinky promise! Oh, wait, I can't reach your pinky through the screen...

* * *

><p>The sleeping teen rolled in his bed finding it unbearably hot this night and got out of bed then opened his window to get some of the night air. The Central Station Clock Tower in the center of town was lit up wonderfully as he crossed his arms over the window frame and looked around at the darker parts of the city. He couldn't wait for it to be morning so he could watch the sunrise for which this place was so popular for and yawned again deciding he would go down to the kitchen and get a drink. He was already closing the window when he saw someone in a black robe running through the streets chasing small black things that the teen couldn't identify. He leaned out to get a better view curious and in his still half asleep state lost, his balance and gasped before falling out the two story building.<p>

His back hurt when he hit the cement floor below and groaned struggling to sit up. He wasn't sure if he had broken something but the pain made him believe so and before blacking out from the pain he dimly saw the robed person face him and came over to him asking him something as he fought the black creatures away. Sometime later he woke up and when he tried to sit up a sharp pain shot through his back making him wince. Someone was tying something around his back and he looked back alarmed that the robed person was in his room. The person turned out to be a guy now that he had his hood down and he looked at the long sliver strands that splayed over his shoulders and at his face seeing his eyes were hidden behind a black blindfold. He looked about his age so he didn't feel as scared as he should.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been getting in other people's business." The guy said then added coldly, "I had to keep the Heartless from attacking you which messed up my plans for the night."

"What's your name?" he asked glaring slightly that his savior, because he was in this strange turn of events, was a jerk. He wanted to thank him for protecting him and tending to his scraped back then he would show him the way out.

"None of your business." he said and finished up what he was doing then stayed silent for a while. Quietly he said ,though it sounded loud since everything already was quiet, "Riku."

"I thought it was none of my business." he said grinning now that his savior was being less of a jerk. "I'm Sora. Thanks for saving me and tending to my wounds." Riku smiled back a bit seeing Sora wasn't in pain anymore and moved away from the bed as Sora sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt down. Riku stayed in the center of the room and looked around at the random items and furniture Sora had and looked back at Sora when he got off the bed.

"Nice room you have." He moved over to the window to leave out through it and Sora frowned. He didn't want him to leave yet especially now that he was fully awake and curious of Riku's activities.

"Where do you live?" Riku halted his movements and then looked back at him with a sly smile. He held out a hand to Sora and tilted his head gesturing outside.

"Want to find out?"

Sora shivered as he looked at the city below them. They were up so high up on the Clock Tower and he stayed still in one place not wanting to fall off from here or he'd do more than hurt his back.

"Amazing view huh?" Riku said standing by Sora while Sora sat by the ledge. The wind from this high was stronger than from the ground level and Sora hugged himself from the cold but lost his balance yet again.

"Oh!" he said slipping off but Riku didn't let him fall this time and caught him by the back off his shirt then pulled him back to his spot. The sudden movement made his blindfold come undone and it flew off in the wind so Sora caught a flash of green before silver covered his view. Riku turned his face away searching in his pockets for something else to wrap around his eyes and Sora startled him by saying, "You have pretty eyes." Riku looked at him surprised and blushed and murmured thanks. "Why do you have them hidden? You can see can't you? I imagine you would if you're living in a high place like this and fighting those things."

"I….only I can fight those monsters. They attack people with a strong light in their hearts but since must other people can't see them I'm an outcast. So I decided to live here out of people's way but not so far away that I couldn't come back and protect them. Ironic isn't it?" He looked back at Sora a bit but his hair still covered his eyes so Sora still didn't have a good look at his face. "The blind fold helps me live on my own so that watching everybody else go on in their normal lives doesn't get me down."

"But you do get lonely." Sora said smiling at him sadly and Riku turned to face him all the away smiling back the same. "I'll be your friend in this lonely world." Riku smiled again not so sad anymore and looked back over the town.

"Want to head back?"

"No." Sora said and then pointed excitedly to the rising sun. "Look Riku! It's sunrise! I've always wanted to see it come up!" The brunet watched the orange glow light up the city slowly and then held back a yawn after it reached the clock tower and past it towards the vast hills. Riku noticed he was sleepy and picked him up hugging him close to his chest and Sora looked up at him confused.

"It's a warm and safe spot to sleep." Sora closed his eyes nodding feeling it was okay and felt Riku press him closer to himself and his long hair tickle his face before he fell asleep.

Sora woke up to the Clock tower's ringing and it sounded so far away. Why did it sound so far away? When he opened his eyes he found himself back in his room and looked at the window but it was shut and locked from the inside. He frowned and moved the covers off him needing to get up and get ready for school. Ugh, school.

"It must have been a dream." The moment Sora tried to get off bed his back felt sore and he rubbed at it stopping when he felt something there. He ran over to his closet, not a smart idea, and opened the door to look at himself on the mirror behind the door and took off his shirt turning halfway around. There was a white cloth tied around his chest with small stains of dried blood on the back and he touched it before twitching when his mom screamed at him from downstairs to come eat. Sora changed clothes quickly then ran downstairs greeting his mom with a happy smile.

"How did you sleep?" she asked serving him some waffles and Sora sat at the table and looked out the living room window at the Clock Tower. A small smile formed on his lips before looking back at his mother.

"Great! I had a dream like no other!" Yup. A dream he wished to repeat again tonight if it were possible.


	3. Simple Pleasures

I didn't think this one would be so long. So much for being short.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang in the large house and Riku stepped back from the door and waited for someone to get it. He opened the binder he had with him and looked over the information he had gotten at the public library for Mr. Leonhart's class to fill up the poster Sora was in charge of for the moment. The poster was only to provide visual attention and he and Sora were supposed to make a speech about a legend and only use the poster to point things out. Riku closed the binder and looked at the door wondering what was taking Sora so long to open the door. He knew they should have gone to his house. He was going to push the button again when the door opened and a very unhappy Sora stood there with pieces of colored paper all over him.<p>

"Umm..." Riku tried not to laugh so he bit at his bottom lip and looked away for a second before looking back at him. Yeah it didn't help. A laugh came out and Sora looked at him annoyed and started to close the door on him. "No! Sora wait I'm sorry! It's just that….what happened to you?" The grin didn't leave his face and although he wasn't laughing anymore it still annoyed Sora.

"Just get inside." Sora said and grabbed his wrist and pulled him in so coming in wasn't a choice. Riku followed him upstairs and the closer they got to Sora's room, the more pieces of paper were seen scattered on the floor. Sora opened the door to his room and moved back gesturing for Riku to go in first and Riku gasped as he stepped inside.

There was construction paper all over the room like if Sora had vacuumed the paper up then spit it back out of the machine for the heck of it. Actually, there was a high possibility that was what happened here and Riku looked up at the ceiling shocked to see that somehow there were pieces of paper up there too! He looked back at Sora that shifted his weight from foot to foot before going in and ignoring Riku's questioning look. The younger male sat on his bed and casually peeled a piece off him and let it fall to the floor like the many others already there.

"This is why I didn't want to decorate the poster." He held out a hand at all the mess then continued to take more off so Riku sat by him and took some from the spikey nest Sora called hair. Sora mumbled a silent "Thank you." and Riku simply smiled back. After an hour off picking the paper off Sora and everything else in the room they began to work on their project. The whole time Riku was cutting up small pieces off information then stapling on the poster Sora stayed quiet so Riku looked at his friend.

"Something wrong Sora?" Silence from the brunet and Riku leaned the poster against the wall examining his work. From behind him Sora tapped a pencil to his desk looking at the poster as well and made a displeased sound so Riku turned around to look at him.

"The poster looks girly" he said then pointed his pencil to a corner of the poster at a yellow star looking thing, "and the paopu came out ugly." Riku looked at the fruit and it was sort of misshaped as one of the points was jutting out more than the rest. Their poster actually did look girly and he turned to look back at Sora.

"Of course it looks girly. It's supposed to." Sora still didn't seem convinced and he pressed the butt of the pencil to his lips thinking about it.

"I guess you're right. The paopu legend is something the girls like." Riku turned the poster over and took a sharpie from the can of writing utensils that Sora had on his desk and wrote his name. He gave it to Sora once he was done and Sora rolled the chair closer to the poster then wrote his name on it not as neat as Riku but it was still something.

"Okay I have to be home by eight and its six-thirteen so I have some time to hang out with you." He looked at the watch on his wrist and Sora rolled back in his chair to his desk and looked through his video games for a good multiplayer one.

"Kirby Air Ride? Super Smash Bros. Melee? Mario Kart Double Dash?" he pulled out the three games and showed Riku the boxes and Riku tapped the Kirby one. Sora grinned and got off his chair going over to his television and pulling out the silver cube to pop the small disc inside. "When I get the Hydra I'm going to be on your ass so bad."

"You mean when I get the Hydra. You can have Dragoon." Riku said getting the second player control and waiting for Sora to get them in City Trail and as always they started off with the crappy rides. "They're always in the red boxes." he said moving his blue Kirby around the city smashing the red boxes getting the glide and speed items they dropped. Sora had abandoned his vehicle once he found a Dark Star and frowned when he by accident touching the sleeping item so his yellow Kirby fell asleep driving. "Sucks to be you." Riku said passing by once he had gotten the sword item and stabbed Sora with it. He laughed as Sora tried to smack the control out of his hands and the two later laughed and howled at the random events that accorded in the game like the when the meteors fell all over the city .

After a while off throwing each other off their rides to get the Hydra pieces from each other Riku stood up and turned off the GameCube.

"I could have gotten it." Sora pouted but put up the controls as Riku got his binder from the desk to leave.

"See you tomorrow at school Sora!" he said opening the door and Sora walked him out and waved bye at him from the front door. When Riku was out of sight he went back in to his room and put up the game moving the GameCube back in its drawer by the TV. When that was done he went over to the poster and looked at their work nodding to himself at a job well done. He then turned it over to its plain undecorated side and looked at their names tracing Riku's name envious at how fancy Riku wrote. Suddenly he smiled wickedly.

"Well that went well." The idea had come to him after he had finished decorating the poster and had debated with himself if he should redo the paopu since it had come out deformed but since he had worked so hard, he felt he needed a reward. So his evil plan was born and he threw the left over scarps around his room and then tore more paper up and added that to what was already thrown in his room and even threw some on himself. Sora did it too look like he had worked hard and at some point had stopped to ask himself if it was worth it. Was it? Well his mind reasoned, if it got Riku to touch him, even if it was only to take the pieces off him, then it was worth it. He smiled thinking of Riku then that smile faded slowly as he remembered the speech they would have to give together in Speech Class. "Ugh I hate that class." he said putting the poster back against the wall and going down to look for something to eat.

The next day at school went like all the other Fridays did. Everyone was excited about their plans for the weekend and teachers weren't giving out too much work knowing the students had a small attention span that day. Riku ended up getting him and Sora late that day to their first class when Riku's fan girls wouldn't stop chasing them around so Riku ended up pulling Sora with him in the restroom where they couldn't follow them. After Sora had checked to see if the coast was clear he gave Riku the okay and they ran over to Ms. Gainsborough's class of Multimedia. Riku got off easy with a warning not to let it happen again and also because his charm to make anyone melt at the way he looked at you. But Sora got bitched at and after the tiring fuss was over he took his seat next to Riku's. Riku smiled at him but Sora crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face away sharply.

"Sora?" he poked Sora gently on his side to get his attention but Sora only moved his seat farther away from Riku's. "Look I'm sorry," he started but Sora didn't meet his gaze; he had turned his attention to his computer to work on their assignment. The whole day it went like this; Sora ignoring Riku even up till their last class of speech.

The first ones to make their speech were Selphie and Tidus whom had made their speech about the bamboo cutting tree. From what Riku understood, a long time ago a man was cutting a bamboo tree and found a baby inside taking her as his own child. The baby grew up to be a very beautiful woman and then she had a child of her own. Her father was furious at her for having a child without his permission and kicked her out of the house but not her baby. The girl managed to gain her baby back but was chased by her father into the bamboo forest. Afraid harm would come to her baby, she hid the baby in a bamboo tree and ended up forgetting what tree she hid her in so she spend the rest of her life searching for her.

He wasn't paying as much attention as he should and looked at Mr. Leonhart when he said in an annoyed voice, "Riku would you please make your way to the front of the class where Sora is waiting for you?" Riku blushed embarrassed but did what he was told. A few girls giggled at him and he made his way next to Sora that gave him a huge smile. Too huge. Riku began with the speech smoothly and then when he was done with his part looked at Sora that stared back. His expression was blank and as seconds passed Riku began to fret. Why wasn't Sora saying anything? "We're waiting." Mr. Leonhart said and Riku looked at Sora with a pleading look but Sora looked at the floor finding it more interesting.

Shit! He hadn't memorized Sora's lines and he continued where he had left off struggling to grasp words.

Sora watched Riku struggle and after, oh about a good five minutes, he took over and Riku silenced immediately. After they were done and back in their seats Riku glared at the back of Sora's head.

"What was that for?" he murmured leaning forward in his seat closer to Sora.

"For getting Ms. Gainsborough mad at me." Sora said back paying attention to the next speech so Riku leaned back in his chair still glaring. After a while the bell rung and the class was dismissed. Sora ran out of the classroom as fast as he could since Riku could now get him back for making him look like an ass and the glare had never left his face not once during the whole class. He searched around all the busses looking for number one-sixty nine. Both he and Riku rarely rode the bus but if it ever rained or they were just plain lazy to walk home they rode the bus. Sora just hoped Riku would forget he could get on the bus and after getting in an empty seat in the back, looked out at the students filing out of school. Oh too late.

"Sora!" Riku climbed up the small steps of the bus and came over to him fast. Sora pathetically moved his backpack off to use it as something to hit Riku with but Riku shoved him down on his seat and sat on his waist.

"Ah Riku you fat lard!" Sora hit against Riku's chest trying to move his heavy friend off but stopped and giggled when Riku tickled his sides instead of responding with violence. He covered Sora's mouth with a hand so the bus driver wouldn't hear and look at them and Sora flung his arms around widely then grabbed Riku's hair and yanked on it. Riku could handle a few yanks to his hair and grinned as Sora started to lose his strength and sweat from the consent giggling. People were starting to stare as the bus filled up and Sora blushed but Riku didn't mind and unzipped Sora's jacket to better intensify the tickles. It wasn't so long after that the tears started to come out and Riku finally stopped and removed his hand. Sora was breathing hard under him and he couldn't move too tired to budge.

Riku was breathing the same as him but not as tired and then their other friend Kairi got on the bus. Oh snap…. She came in smiling and waved her hand at Riku when she saw him but once she was close enough to see Sora beneath him the smile faded away. The scene unfolded before her seemed to imply something vulgar and she glanced at the two.

"What's going on here?" Sora opened his eyes since had closed them once Riku stopped and looked at her as she looked back at them strangely. Riku had one of those rare moments when he actually went with what it looked like had been happening and smiled at Kairi.

"I was attempting to rape Sora." Sora suddenly had all his strength again and pushed Riku off him.

"No Kairi! Riku's just being stupid and an asshole! You know how he is!" But Kairi's delicate features paled and she forced a smile for him and left to sit far away from them. Sora groaned in his hands then punched Riku's shoulder as he sat by him once he was sitting properly down. "I hate you. So much."

Once the bus went on its way the two stayed quiet with Sora looking out the window annoyed and Riku playing some game on his phone. When the bus came to their street Riku got off calmly while Sora came out in a fast pace and Kairi acting like a stranger towards them. Good byes were weak and Sora went in his house dropping his backpack by the door once he was inside.

"Hi." someone said by his side and he screamed and jumped back then glared at the person.

"Get the hell out of my house Riku! How did you even come in?" Riku pretended to have his feelings hurt and made a sad face.

"You don't want me here? I thought we were best friends!" He faked a sob and covered his face with his hands then said muffled, "You hurt my feelings Sora!" Sora tried to look annoyed at him but he was finding it funny how Riku was talking to him in an almost child-like voice.

"Aww poor Riku. If I hug you will you forgive me?" Sora said in a way a mother would talk to her child and Riku peeked at him between his fingers grinning but continued playing along.

"Hug!" he said opening his arms for Sora to come into and Sora laughed but otherwise did it. "Let's go to your room." he said unwinding from the hug and Sora followed behind Riku. They entered the room and Riku sat on his bed before Sora joined him after taking off his jacket.

"So how did you get in?" Sora asked again and Riku gave him a sly smile.

"Through the backdoor." The backdoor was always unlocked in case Sora forgot his keys. Riku took off his own jacket and said to Sora, "Your rooms hot."

"Then take off your clothes." Sora said back simply playing and Riku looked at him wide eyed but then grinned.

"Alright." Now it was Sora's turn to look at Riku wide eyed as he slipped the shirt over his head and exposed his toned body to him and oh how sexy it was indeed! Riku let the shirt fall lazily to the ground and flipped his hair moving it out of the way. Sora swore that if Riku did take off his pants he would attack him right here, right now. Riku didn't and instead he stared at Sora.

"What?"

"Your turn." Sora was a bit disappointed Riku hadn't gone that far and Riku seemed to notice because he added, "If you take off your shirt I'll take off my pants."

"What makes you think I want to see you without your pants? Don't flatter yourself." He blushed as Riku laughed then moved his hands over his hips.

"Sora, I'm too sexy for you to not want to see me without my pants." To prove it, he did a slow turn so Sora could have a good view of his whole upper body and Sora shut his eyes tight and gripped on the bed sheets tightly. There was no way he was removing his clothes and he couldn't believe Riku was making such an offer. The bed creaked and before Sora knew what was happening Riku had already pinned him to the bed by moving his arms above his head holding on his wrists. One of his knees was between his legs and Sora was now blushing furiously.

Riku leaned his face close to Sora's and Sora turned his face away but it didn't faze Riku. He licked the exposed skin instead. Sora gasped and Riku took this chance while Sora was startled to quickly tie his hands to the bedpost using his own jacket. Sora whined and tugged on his bounds.

"Sora relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Riku creased the side of his face to show he wasn't and Sora relaxed a bit but still watched Riku's every movement carefully. "I'm just going to play with you for a few minutes but I promise you'll enjoy it."

Sora's mind started racing with thoughts and he suddenly feared this Riku not that he hadn't feared the other Riku when he was in his moods. What was Riku going to do to him? What made Riku act like this and why was he looking at him like that?

Riku slowly slid Sora's shirt up and Sora inhaled sharply at the feeling of cold air against his exposed abdomen.

"Riku…." Sora murmured getting tense and Riku nibbled on his waist gently making small shivers go through his body and slightly tickle him. Riku changed his nibbles to butterfly kisses and he moaned softly before Riku came all the way up to kiss him on his lips. They both moaned as their tongues met and Sora melted in the kiss. When the kiss broke Riku sat back and unzipped his jeans so Sora's eyes widen again. "Um Riku? I'm not comfortable with this…. Too fast don't you think?"

Riku looked at Sora and then back at what he had been doing to Sora's zipper and nodded.

"Okay. I won't go there."

"Good because that would have counted as rape. Unlike on the bus earlier." Sora said smiling a little since he had managed to free his hands without Riku noticing. Riku leaned in again to kiss him and Sora moved his hands on Riku's shoulders pushing him off against the wall. Riku seemed surprised to find himself against the wall and Sora pinned Riku's left wrist to the wall. He gave Riku a quick peck on the lips, too fast for Riku's taste, and Riku leaned in to capture his lips but Sora leaned back giggling. Riku groaned and pulled Sora close by his waist and kissed him with Sora purring like some cat.

"So then does this mean?"

"Yes." Sora said letting go and Riku smiled as he moved off the bed and picked up his shirt from where it had landed on the floor. While Riku was putting his shirt on Sora got off bed quickly and sneaked out of the room. When Riku was done he looked around the room for Sora.

"Sora?" Riku went downstairs and found Sora downstairs eating cereal.

"Got hungry." Sora said flashing Riku his trade mark grin. Riku looked at the cereal box on the table and raised his brow at it.

"You're eating Dora the Explorer cereal? Really?" Sora threw him a piece of the cereal but Riku moved out of the way. It hit the refrigerator door instead and slid down its cold surface leaving a trail of milk in its presence.

"So what? It tastes good and I can't help it if my mom is blind sometimes and mistakes it for Captain Crunch." He put a mouth full of it in his mouth and Riku tickled him so Sora struggled to keep the cereal inside and not outside. "Mmmfff!" Unfortunately he couldn't stand it and spit it out making a mess of cereal and milk on the floor. "Look what you made me do!" he said wiping some milk away from his mouth and Riku looked at the mess too.

"You could have swallowed it."

"I could have choked on it!" Riku looked at him innocently and Sora sighed and got up to clean the mess with some paper towels.

"Hey Sora I have to go home now." Sora was still cleaning as he mumbled an alright. Riku bend down to kiss him on his cheek and Sora returned it. "Bye! Sorry about tickling you!" Riku called out leaving. Sora finished up then sat back down to eat his forgotten cereal but didn't touch it. He was thinking of what he and Riku would do tomorrow and how they'd act now knowing how they felt about each other.

Back at Riku's house Riku was thinking the same thing except that he was in bed instead of in the kitchen and his thoughts were way more advanced. He wasn't sure how things would turn out but he was sure of one thing:

"Sora's always going to bottom."


	4. Angle Sanctuary

I wasn't sure if I should put this one in since Roxas takes half of Sora's attention.

* * *

><p>"What are we waiting for!" Sora flapped his large wings and flew out into the night sky with Roxas.<p>

"Don't let them get away!" Xemnas screamed at the other doctors in the experimental building thus the doctors ran back inside to prepare themselves for the chase. Sora made sure to follow close by Roxas as Roxas grumbled and hugged himself.

"What is this white stuff? I hate it!" Sora didn't like it either and shut his eyes tight when the wind blew it in his face. Below them leafless trees with stretched out branches shook in the wind and Sora looked back from where they had just escaped. The wind was howling in his ears but Sora thought he heard something else besides the wind. It sounded like a roar and he continued to search for whatever it was but all he saw were swirls of snow; not that he knew the white stuff was called snow.

"Oh." he heard Roxas sigh and when he looked back at him Roxas was swaying a little.

"Roxas?" He moved close to his left side careful not to hit against Roxas's bronze wings and looked at him worried. Roxas rubbed at his eyes finding it suddenly hard to keep them open and hissed.

"That drug I was injected with is starting to kick in. We should find a place to hide." Sora looked at the leafless trees again and shook his head.

"There's nowhere to hide. What do we do?" Roxas thought about it then stopped flying and looked back. "What?"

"What's that thing?" Sora followed his gaze and saw a light and something fast moving fast on the ground. There was that roar again and Sora pulled on Roxas's arm scared.

"Come on! Let's go!" But Roxas's eyes were closing and his wings were slowing down so Sora hugged him around his waist and flew for the both of them.

_Boom! _Sora flew off to the side quickly and missed the net by a few inches. Roxas woke up startled and moved Sora's hands off him pointing up at the clouds.

"Above the clouds!"

"Wait!" Sora said trying to keep up and when he broke through the clouds a strong wind knocked him around so lost his sense of direction. "Roxas!"

"Sora!" He heard his name but the wind swallowed up the words not letting him pinpoint Roxas location.

"Rox-ah!" His wings felt heavy as something crystal like spread across them. Try as he might, flapping soon stopped and he fell down quickly like a stone through air. There was that light again as he approached earth and covered himself with his wings to cushion his fall before he fell in the path of the vehicle. The car stopped when the lights reached Sora and a young man came out and quickly wrapped his jacket around him. Sora was too tired to fight back as he lifted him off the snow and took him back to the car. The guy put him in the backseat lying him down and Sora pulled the jacket closer to himself. His wings had disappeared right after he had landed and he felt his whole body numb. He remembered last looking at the man stare back at him from the front seat and heard him talking to him but it was all a blur to Sora.

* * *

><p>Riku took a sip from his mug the coffee hitting the pit of his stomach well. The smell of the coffee dominated the whole room and he turned the volume of the TV up with the control. He made himself comfortable in his seat and looked to the side at the half hidden window behind the long cream colored curtain. Wind blew snow against his window hard shaking it so it made a rattling noise.<p>

"Its going to take me more than an hour to shove all that snow away from the door and driveway." He said frowning and looking back at the TV as the reporter started talking.

"It's that season again where you snuggle close to the fireplace and warm your hands and toes. It seems like that's what you'll want to be doing for the next few days anyway. A blizzard that started yesterday night at around ten thirty has spiraled into something tense and all local residents should try to stay indoors to avoid the harsh weather." The camera moved away from the reporter to the scene around her. Cars parked in the streets were completely white with snow and streetlights shook in the wind as they directed the few stubborn people who still chose to drive in those harsh conditions. It moved back to the reporter and the wind was whipping her long hair into her face. She moved some of it away just so it could come back. "This is Rachel Drew reporting for channel thirteen eye witness news." _Click._

Riku threw his head back and gave big groan. "What a drag! What am I going to do for the next two days?"

"Eek!" He looked at the stairs going to the second floor and got off the sofa in a fast pace.

"Looks like he finally woke up." His sock covered feet made a low noise as he walked up the stairs then down the hall to the left where he stopped before the closed door and knocked softly. "May I come in?" He heard the bed creak and a hiss then decided to open the door. A black cat with white on her nose going down to her belly jumped on his blue jeans fast and clawed up till he leaned down to picked her up. Riku pet her softly and looked at the young man on his bed looking at the cat in his hands scared. "You're afraid of cats?" He didn't move his eyes away from the cat so he put her down and she left running out of the room.

"My name's Riku. I found you on the west side of town a two hours drive from here. Are you alright? I would have taken you to the hospital but the blizzard was so rough." Those blue eyes studied him then he tilted his head.

"Are you a doctor?"

Riku raised a brow and leaned back against the door with his arms crossed over his polo shirt. "Did you just come out of one? You're wearing green patient's shirt."

Sora moved the sheets off him looking at his clothes then looked at Riku that was still waiting for a response.

"I…." Would this person send him back to that horrible place? Could he trust him? "I don't remember." he said softly and looked away from Riku. What happened to Roxas? Did he make it or was he captured? Would the doctors come searching for him or where they already doing so?

Riku watched the sad look on the brunet's face then blinked his eyes when he said something.

"Huh?"

"Sora. That's my name. I didn't introduce myself."

"Well Sora," he moved off the door and walked over to his closet to search for clothes, "make yourself at home because you'll be here for a while."

"Why?" Riku pointed back to the window without stopping what he was doing and Sora moved off the bed to look.

"Unless you want to get stuck out there go ahead. You're welcome to stay here until it passes." Sora looked away from the window and looked back at Riku as he scratched at the back of his long silver haired head. "How about you chose what you want to wear?" He moved over to the side a little so Sora could come over and look for himself.

"All this is yours?" Sora asked as he moved some of the clothes aside on the rack looking through it.

"Like half of the clothes in here I've never even worn. See?" He showed Sora the price tag to one and explained while Sora picked out a yellow sleeved shirt. "Every time my friend Kairi goes out shopping she drags me along and buys me stuff even though I don't need it. She's a shopaholic but a good friend."

Sora listened to him talk with a small smile even though he didn't understand some things were like friend and shopaholic.

"Look at me rambling on. I'm going to leave you so you can change and when you're done come downstairs okay?"

"Okay." Riku left and closed the door behind him and Sora then took off his clothes and frowned at the wrist band on his arm. It wasn't so tight so he pulled it off and opened the window then threw it out. Sora quickly shut the window but not fast enough that the cold air slipped inside and replaced the warm air. After changing he watched the snow burry the wrist band that had shocked him his whole life till there was no trace of it.

He had just gained his freedom and he wasn't about to give it up. Never again would he be held a prisoner in that lab again. Ever.


	5. Dogs

"Roxas says he'll see you in court."

"I'm watching the Thriller video. Wanna watch?" Riku said ignoring Sora's words as he watched the zombies dance instead.

"Riku!" Sora said raising his voice from the bathroom as he cleaned the mirror with Windex.

"Alright then! Not my fault his rear view mirror got ripped off his stupid truck!" Sora left to go put the cleaning product under the kitchen sink and Riku added in a low voice so he wouldn't be heard, "At least I didn't almost kill a Chocobo when I got scared." He heard the kitchen door that led to the backyard open followed by a whistle and frowned. Sora's fuzz ball of a dog Puffy came running in the room and Riku scrunched his nose as Sora came back in. "He's going to stink up the whole room Sora! Get him out!"

Sora ignored Riku just as Riku had ignored him earlier and sat on the carpet so Puffy came to his lap and curled in there. He pet the white haired dog and kissed the top of his head and Riku made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "I took him a bath yesterday. Right puffy?" Sora said hugging Puffy and Puffy licked below his chin.

"He looks like a big rat. Why do you like him so much?" Sora covered Puffy's ears and glared at Riku.

"Don't call him a rat! You'll hurt his feelings!" Riku sighed and turned the TV off deciding to go watch TV in the living room.

"Sora he's a dog. He doesn't understand the words coming out of my mouth."

"I don't understand half the words that come out of your mouth most of the time. Are you calling me a dog?" Sora looked at Riku petting Puffy much like the average villain did with the random cat that sat on their laps. Riku decided not to argue with Sora. Sora would see to it that Puffy got his side of the bed if he argued with him so instead Riku shook his head.

"I'm going to get a dog better than Puffy. One that isn't blind or stupid." Riku said leaving out of the room and Sora watched how his ass moved as he walked away then looked at Puffy and kissed him again. His dog wasn't blind; he just had hair growing over his eyes.

Later on that same day Riku brought home a yellow dog smaller than Puffy and it had just a stub for a tail.

"What's his name?" Sora was eating chocolate ice-cream in the kitchen straight out of the plastic container and he licked his spoon clean as he looked at the dog.

"You mean her. Her name is Michi." Riku put her on the tiled floor and Michi sniffed around her new surroundings.

"Hi Michi!" She suddenly gave this fucked up bark at him, actually, it sounded like the noise got stuck in her throat halfway out and Sora laughed. "What's wrong with her bark? Better- dog- than- Puffy my ass."

"I don't know. That's just how she barks." Puffy came in the room and Sora squealed.

"Aww! He looks like a pillow walking to me!" Michi went behind Riku's legs as Puffy came closer and she watched Puffy nervous. "Your dog is scared of mine."

"Is not!" Riku pushed her close to Puffy again and Puffy sniffed her so she moved away behind her master's legs quivering. Sora laughed again.

"Maybe she likes Puffy." They looked at their dogs and made disgusted faces at each other.

"I'm not going to let that rat bang Michi!" Riku said picking up his dog and Sora picked up his own.

"Like Puffy wants to bang her! He doesn't want puppies with fucked up barks!"

That night Michi slept inside and Puffy outside just in case the two got busy. Morning came and Sora woke up before Riku did and went to the kitchen.

"Wha?" He lifted his bare foot and looked down at the floor. There was a yellow liquid there and it felt warm when he stepped in it. "RIKU! Your dog peed in the kitchen and I stepped in it!" Sora came back to their bedroom hopping on one foot and Riku sat up in bed looking at him sleepily.

"So?" his boyfriend muttered and Sora pointed out the room.

"So go clean it up!" Sora hopped to the bathroom and Riku groaned as he moved the sheets off him. He then rubbed his face and went to the kitchen to make coffee then stopped looking at the floor.

"Oh shit." Michi hadn't just peed. She took a dump around every corner of the house and he quickly began to pick it up wearing special gloves then throwing the crap in a small plastic bag. Riku felt like puking even though he had worn gloves and went to the outside trash can to dispose of the bag and gloves. He cleaned the puddle with the mop and then washed his hands furiously in the sink.

"Riku, where's Michi at?" Sora was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest still annoyed.

"I don't know. Look for her." Sora left looking for the animal. When he went into the small living room Michi came out and Sora watched her suspicious.

"What were you doing in there?" He looked around and didn't see anything wrong until he saw the ripped books from the bookcase. Riku came in behind him and sighed.

"I'll get rid of Michi."


	6. Breakfast

Kairi greeted Riku and Sora with breakfast when they sat at the stools and both boys looked at what was on their plates. Kairi had used two sunny side eggs for eyes and a piece of bacon as the mouth. The hair consisted of a bunch of green beans and Sora poked at the green stuff with his fork.

"Yay! My food is smiling at me!" He moved the bacon to a frown and pierced the left eye with his fork and then ate it. "Now it's sad because I'm eating it." Kairi smiled at him from behind the counter and turned to Riku.

"I'm glad you like it. What about you Riku?" she asked seeing as to how Riku hadn't even picked up his fork yet.

"I'm not hungry." Sora frowned at him with half of the bacon sticking out of his mouth and munched it down before speaking again.

"You didn't eat at all yesterday and now you don't want to eat breakfast? Dude…" Sora bumped a fist against Riku's shoulder softly. "You need to eat." Kairi nodded so her short hair bobbed and pointed a finger at Riku.

"You're not leaving this bar till you finish eating." Riku looked at her then at Sora to talk her out of it but Sora shook his head and ate his other egg. Kairi came out from behind the counter and headed to the stairs to their rooms then turned back to Sora. "Make sure he finishes Sora. I'm going to unpack my clothes."

"Okie dokie!" Sora said saluting her and Kairi went up the stairs to her room. Riku glared at his food. "Oh yeah that's going to help it disappear." Now he glared at Sora that smiled back at him and moved his plate to the side.

"I can't eat with you staring at me."

"How about I just feed you?"

"I am not some kid!" Riku said pounding his fists on the counter.

"Sure act like one." Riku ate some of his bacon angrily and Sora sighed.

"We just want what's best for you. If you don't eat right you could get sick. You could faint." Riku thought about it then handed his fork to Sora slowly.

"Maybe you _should_ feed me."

"With pleasure!" Sora took the fork and poked an egg with it and moved it close to Riku's lips. Just as Riku leaned forward to take a bite, Sora moved the spoon back giggling. Riku tried again but Sora kept moving the fork back.

"Sora! I thought you wanted me to eat!"

"Okay okay!" He feed him and Riku secretly enjoyed it then blushed when he heard Kairi on the stairs.

"Aww can I feed you too Riku?" she said watching amused and Riku took the fork and ate on his own but his friends were happy he was eating.


	7. Rewritten

Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Based off the manga not the game. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't reached the ending parts for Kingdom Hearts one.

Also, this one is rated M.

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" Maleficent looked at the large keyhole angry as showering sparks of light fell around her. "The princesses of hearts are all here! Why won't the keyhole open?" The sound of someone walking up the stairs made her turn around to see Riku carrying Kairi with one hand around her waist so she was pressed against him. His other hand held a dark keyblade with no keychain. "You! That keyblade!" It was the keyblade of people's hearts but it didn't look complete.<p>

"So I see the path has emerged at last." he said putting Kairi down on the floor gently.

Her eyes took in his new appearance as he now wore darker clothes instead of his tropical ones and there was a large Heartless symbol on his chest. Something was off with Riku and she didn't like it even if it was for the better. He sort of reminded her of Xehanort.

Riku studied the keyhole and looked down at Kairi. "Without her heart, she will never be able to release her powers." He was aware Maleficent was watching him intently and smirked at her. "The keyhole to darkness huh? Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me! Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds!" Maleficent walked towards the keyhole and pet the crow on her left shoulder as she thought. With this, nothing could stop her! Not even Sora and his blasted companions!

Riku's smirk widened and he tightened his grip on the keyblade. "Such confidence." Before she could turn around completely he stabbed the keyblade through her chest and she gave out a startled gasp then a groan. The crow flew away squawking loudly and Maleficent looked at him with terror.

"Wha-what…are y-you do-" Riku pushed it in deeper and twisted it so her heart beat violently and she almost fell to her knees from the pain.

"This keyblade has the power to unlock people's hearts. Open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" The old sorceress tried desperately to pull it out but failed and screamed one last time before bursting into many dark pieces. Riku laughed and caught some of the pieces as they fell like ash around him. "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for a fool."

"You're…not Riku."

Riku turned to see Sora standing there between Donald and Goofy and he had a look on his face between a cross of anger and horror.

_Oh, the funs about to begin!_

"Tell me, who are you?" Sora demanded and Riku held his hands out to the side.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness!"

When Riku spoke it was two voices speaking at the same time and Sora guessed one of them belonged to this Ansem fellow. "Whoever the hell you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"I don't think so." Ansem snapped his fingers and a sudden pain shot through Sora's heart bringing him down on his hands and knees.

"Sora!" His two friends said worried as Sora started to pant but he shook his head at them so they would know he could deal with it.

"First, you give the princess back her heart."

"What are you-" Sora started then trailed off when he looked up and saw Kairi laying on the floor when Ansem moved out of the way. "Kairi?" The pain was forgotten as he got up on his knees ready to bolt on over to her. "What did you do to her!"

"Don't you see yet? Kairi's heart rests within you!"

The pain returned in a horrible throb and this time Sora bit his bottom lip as the pain got stronger but a groan still made it out. Donald and Goofy took out their weapons and moved in front of Sora to protect him as Ansem moved closer.

"The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." He quickly shot two dark auras at Donald and Goofy and send them flying back down stairs with the other sleeping princesses.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora's face was forced forward again by Ansem's keyblade as it pressed against his cheek then moved down to press the tip against his neck.

"I'm still talking Sora pay attention."

"Sora!" Donald squawked as he ran back up and smacked into an invisible barrier Ansem had put up around himself and Sora.

Sora glared when the blade was replaced with the Ansem's hand as it snaked up his neck in a seductive way then cupped his chin. He looked in Ansem's eyes and held back a shiver as best as he could when he smirked at him.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Ansem chuckled then leaned down close to him and Sora held his breath in horror thinking he would kiss him but no, Ansem passed his lips and went to his ear instead.

"Nevertheless," he whispered in pure malice and Sora knew that but it still gave a form of excitement. "I shall release you now princesses." Sora's eyes widen and just in time reacted to block Ansem's keyblade with his own in a loud clang.

Ansem pushed down trying to break Sora's defense and Sora pushed up trying to throw Ansem off and get on his feet. Ansem wasn't too happy when Sora was able to get up and he had to jump back once Sora was all the way up and strong enough to take a swing at him.

"Heh." Ansem shot out dark auras and Sora quickly stopped them an inch from his nose after he cast stop on them then felt a breeze behind him.

"Hi." Sora turned his face to the side trying to look back at his opponent instead of moving away like he should have and screamed as the dark keyblade cut across his side. Ansem moved out of the way as soon as Sora recovered from the hit and keep a hand to his cut; his clothes soaking up the blood. "Kairi Kairi Kairi! You only care about her!"

Sora walked backwards as he blocked all of Ansem's quick swipes and one cut the side of his cheek when he didn't block fast enough.

"Didn't you think it was strange that Kairi should lose her heart when I was there with her?" Sora rolled away and looked at Ansem tired of blocking since he didn't want to truly attack knowing that it was Riku's body.

"What are you saying?"

"That I opened the door to darkness and let Kairi's heart be taken! I let the worlds disappear so that we could be on our own world without her!"

Sora felt himself blush getting the sense Ansem… um, er Riku, was jealous of Kairi because of him.

"You're a Heartless! You don't have any feelings!" Ansem knocked Sora to the floor and brought his keyblade down on him so Sora moved his up and nearly had his windpipe crushed from the force Ansem used to keep him down.

"I may be a Heartless, but Riku's feelings when I took over him are real. The only reason he seemed to get Kairi to like him was so she wouldn't fall for you." Sora looked at him confused.

"Why?" Ansem kissed him and his eyes widen to the sudden action and continued to stare at Ansem like that even after he leaned back.

"You're too naïve. Did that kiss explain enough?"

Sora closed his eyes breathing hard and hoped that he had just fainted and was hallucinating. Now this moment would be forever stuck in his mind of his best friend kissing him instead of his enemy. But his mind just wanted to be cruel to him and little memories started to drift through his mind and suddenly a red flag went up. Riku only smiled when he was around him and he was always so protective of him. Always watching him with that strange expression that he had never understood until now. Sora opened his eyes again when Ansem creased his cheek and he couldn't see him as Ansem anymore.

"Let Riku go." he said in a flat voice and felt his heart waver at the familiar smirk Riku did when he won over something.

"Not a chance."

Sora gasped and quickly followed it with a moan as Riku's hand unzipped his pants and entered inside feeling its way over his groin.

"Stop…it.." he whispered as it started to dawn on him that this was really happening. That he might, that he would be…..

"I like how your voice shakes when you're afraid. Sounds so erotic." Riku whispered against his ear and Sora started to panic and squirm underneath him. Something cold crept over his wrists and Sora lost his hold on his keyblade when his arms were forced down against the floor besides him. His weapon disappeared and so did Riku's when he had him bound.

"No Riku don't do this!" he pleaded noting how much darker Riku's aquamarine eyes had gotten as he continued his advances.

Goofy was desperately trying to get in and Donald was in shock.

"What the hell is he trying to do?" Donald asked and Goofy looked at him panicked.

"Can't yall tell? He's trying to rape Sora!" Donald felt his feathers go stiff and raised his staff in the air angrily.

"Thunder!" There was a flicker of yellow light and then a loud crackle before the lightning bolt hit the shield. It only received a small scratch and Riku looked up at Donald annoyed that he was being interrupted and Sora strained to look at Donald upside down.

"Get away from here!" he shouted at his feathered friend but Riku pointed a hand at them and they froze at their spots unable to move.

Goofy broke out in a sweat as he tried to break free of the invisible force. "We can't move!" he said looking at Donald from the corner of his eye seeing him struggle as well.

"Donald! Goofy! Ahhh!"

Riku nibbled down Sora's neck leaving bright red bite marks and he screamed out when Riku bit on his skin hard enough to draw blood. He watched as Riku licked the blood that trailed down his neck to the floor and turned his face away as Riku tried to kiss him.

"It's your own blood how can you be disgusted?" Riku said so close Sora could smell the iron and let out a rush of air from his nostrils wanting the smell out of his lungs. He whimpered as Riku licked against his lips refusing to open them for him and Riku frowned. He punched Sora where he had cut him on his side earlier and Sora opened his mouth to give a cry but Riku shoved his tongue inside. Sora gaged at the taste and Riku pulled away suddenly and slapped him making Sora see white from the force of the slap for a few seconds.

"You're going to enjoy this." he said glaring at him then spit blood to the side caused from when Sora had bitten him during the kiss. Sora watched helplessly as Riku pulled the only thing separating him from being completely exposed harshly away and closed his eyes against the humility of being treated like this in front of his friends. He heard the shuffle of clothes and twitched when Riku grabbed his thighs and spread him wide for what was to come. Kicking at him wouldn't help Riku had a vice like grip on his thighs that it made his legs feel numb.

Sora bit his bottom lip and resisted letting out a whimper as he felt a ripping pain when Riku thrust inside without any warning or preparation. He felt his insides tear and stretch to their limits to accommodate Riku's size and his heartbeat increased rapidly. Riku on the other hand moaned at the feeling of having his shaft buried deep inside him and rolled his head back with the twisted pleasure he was getting.

Although Sora could keep quiet he couldn't help how his eyes welled up with tears and made a wet mess over his cheeks. This pain was much worse than any battle wound he'd ever gotten and he attempted a weak glare at Riku for taking his innocence away.

Goofy and Donald's hearts shattered seeing Sora like this and they looked away or closed their eyes and tried to block the noises that Riku emitted as he got pleasure from Sora's body. As Sora's friends they had failed to keep him safe and now this would hunt their hearts.

Riku pulled out and back in faster each time and Sora finally screamed out from pain, shame, and anger. Riku pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle the screams but Sora shook his head wanting it off. Blood pooled between Sora's legs from the abuse and he could taste blood in his mouth from all the screaming he was doing. But it didn't stop. Riku kept at it until he unloaded himself inside him then pulled out with a satisfied grin.

"Thanks for the fuck Sora."


	8. To the Movies

Only two more to go and I'm done.

* * *

><p>"Sora you need a car." Riku said for maybe the twentieth time and Sora thumped him on the back of the head.<p>

"I told you I'm saving up! And what about you Mr. Smarty pants?" Riku shrugged looking away to some other part of their tropical Island and Sora grinned. "Uh huh what I thought."

They were walking to the mall to see a movie with some of their friends and Riku suddenly sighed loudly.

"Carry me." he said like he wasn't sixteen years old and many other people and cars weren't passing by to see a fifteen year old carry another one close to his age.

"Getting lazy Riku? You know, you're not really fit if you're complaining." Sora said crossing his arms behind his head and looking Riku over.

"I only work my upper body Mr. Track Team Captain." They arrived outside the mall with all sorts of people hanging around of all ages and Sora took a moment to look at the posters of the current and future movies that would show in the theater. Once inside Sora waved at his friends happily and their friends came over to greet them.

Roxas had a jumbo popcorn bucket that he let his brother Ventus eat out of but Roxas frowned when Vanitas came up behind them and just took the bucket so he called him a colorful word.

"I'm doing you a favor. I'm helping keep weight off you honey." Vanitas said winking at Roxas before throwing one of the buttery kernels in his mouth. Roxas's right eyebrow twitched at the name and he moved forward to connect his fist with Vanitas's face but Ven held on his shoulder.

"Finally you two made it! Do you know how long we waited?" Xion said looking at the time on her cellphone as Kairi hovered close to her.

"Well we're here now. So who bought our tickets?" Xion held up the two orange tickets for them and Kairi held hers up.

"We're going to see Pirates of the Caribbean! Going to see all those hot men on the large screen!" she said excitedly and everyone just sort of laughed nervously except for Xion that joined in her heated laugh. Ventus's eyes squinted at the showing times of movies and then scratched the back of his blonde spikes.

"Guys, our movie got canceled."

"Says who?" Kairi said getting defensive and he gestured towards the board. Running across the movie they were going to see it said in bright red letters the movie was canceled due to technical difficulties. Now Xion let out a string of colorful words. "Okay give me all your tickets I'm going to refund them." Everyone handed her their tickets and Sora ate some popcorn when Vanitas came over offering.

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked as Sora took the bucket away from his brother and gave it back to Roxas that threw popcorn at Vanitas as payback.

"The arcade?" Sora suggested offering some popcorn to him that he had in his palm but Riku shook his head.

"That sounds like a great idea! Me and Roxas can go against you and Vanitas in DDR!" Ventus said and Vanitas made a face. Vanitas didn't really like dancing but he didn't like backing out of challenges either.

"Fine by me as long as we get to dance to Colors." Sora said searching in his pant pockets for some change and then left to go buy himself a bag of Skittles. While he was in line a group of girls behind him started chatting with him and Riku didn't like how they giggled at every little thing Sora said back to them. It was irritating watching them talk like they had been buddies with Sora since forever when they clearly were not.

"Let's go stalk Sora and see who his new friends are." Xion said wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at them as Kairi came back and looked towards where Sora was at.

"Oh it's like playing ninja!" Kairi said and crept with Xion closer to where Sora was as they hid behind a large cardboard of Johnny Depp a Jack Sparrow. The guys watched them then Roxas handed Ven his bucket and received strange looks from his male friends.

"What? It's better than just standing here with you two twits." He said pointing at Riku and Vanitas.

So Roxas joined the girls and the three remaining stared at each other till Ven finally broke the silence with the question they all knew would eventually be asked.

"Do we follow them?" He watched as the trio all hid behind Jack so at least one of their asses stuck out since it wasn't so wide enough to hide three teenagers.

"Suuuurree." Riku said not liking the way Sora now had six girls' attention.

And so, all of them went and stalked Sora so more than one ass was exposed calling for a new hiding spot.

"He's getting phone numbers I'm positive! Our little Sora has grown up!" Kairi said as they all hid behind a large palm tree in a humongous pot. As Sora's ex-girlfriend she took this very well but Riku gave a low growl.

"Yeah, well, they all look hideous. Sora's too cu-" He coughed unable to finish but Xion glanced at him and pointed a finger at him.

"Riku was going to say cute! He was going to call Sora cute!" The girls made aww noises at him and Vanitas made the loudest aww in his ear to annoy him so he blushed and pushed him away. He was so busy in his thoughts he hadn't paid attention when his friends left him to gather elsewhere once Sora had gotten his Skittles.

He blinked as Sora waved the red bag of fruity candy in his face. "Hey. What are you up to?" Riku looked at Sora's hand noticing it had numbers on it and frowned.

"What are those?"

"These? Oh well, I couldn't say no to them and they wanted to give me their numbers…" Sora moved his hand behind his back and instead offered Skittles blushing.

"I'm not feeling good. You all go ahead I'll catch up later." He went to the restroom without waiting for Sora's response and Sora went with his other friends after a few seconds.

"He has diarrhea." Roxas whispered to him when he was by his side and Sora pushed him away frowning.

"Think I'll go check on Riku so I'll see you at the arcade!" he said waving bye at them and went over to the restroom looking for his moody friend.

"Come on gang. They'll come back after they get things patched up." Kairi said leading the way out the theater to the arcade room.

"How do you know they need to patch things up?" Ven asked with big curious eyes and Roxas latched on him from behind showing his brotherly love.

"Oh a girl just knows these things." Xion said poking Vanitas's cheek as he stared in the direction Sora went getting a feeling he wasn't going to like Riku as much as he already did in the near future.

Back at the restroom Riku was trying to sort out his feeling for Sora. His hands rested against each side of the sink and looked at his reflection as Sora came in.

"Did the walking make you feel ill?" Riku turned away from the mirror and put a smile on for Sora.

"Yeah but I feel better now." Sora nodded and gave him a real smile unlike the one Riku had given him. "Sora."

"Huh?"

"Why are you so cute?" Well, that just came out. He expected Sora to laugh at him or make a face but instead Sora looked at himself in the mirror then looked back at Riku.

"Why are you so sexy?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did he hear Sora correctly? Under no circumstance was a guy supposed to call his guy friend sexy. EVER.

Sora was looking at him normal but behind those sky colored eyes Riku could see Sora was challenging him. They both blushed as a toilet flushed and a middle aged man came out giving them a look.

"Akward…." Sora muttered from the side of his mouth and turned on his heel to leave. "I'll wait for you outside."

"No I'm done anyway." Riku caught up to Sora and opened the door for him so they both burst out laughing once outside.


End file.
